


Possibilities

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #droughtjoy 2017, Fun, Other, Post-GOT, Satire, don't take me serious, just a silly little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Varys, Grey Worm and Theon talk.





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is just a silly little thing that keeps playing in my head. After all the doom and gloom I thought I'd post it as my finale of #droughtjoy 2017, because - let's be honest - enough of all the doom and gloom already, so here's my utopian, unrealistic world of ice and fire, after all:
> 
> We're in Westeros, post Game of Thrones (TV) and Varys is the Lord of Highgarden (because why not). His old comrades Grey Worm (married to Missandei, retired from the Unsullied) and Theon Greyjoy (Hand of the Queen of the Iron Islands) come to visit him there to talk of the "good old times".  
> Theon still needs some help in the eunuch-section, and the other two are happy to provide it.

They sit around the fire, in comfortable armchairs, goblets of the best wine Theon has ever tasted in front of them.  
Varys leans forward.

"And how do you get on with your new task of being hand to your sister, my Lord?"  
"It's alright, I guess."

Varys doesn't look convinced.  
"Pardon me, but I must speak truly. You don't seem very zealous, don't you think? What's the matter?"

But Theon only sighs and looks down.  
Grey Worm opens his mouth for the first time that evening.

"Still feel your azandy?"  
Theon looks at Varys in consternation.  
Varys wiggles his little finger.

""Azandy" is a short sword in High Valyrian. The word does also stand for a... more private weapon."

Theon blushes furiously, but he looks back at Grey Worm and nods.

"I don't remember being cut. But some Unsullied remember and they feel their azandy for a time. Like ghost of azandy."  
Varys nods gravely.

"I too remember a certain... sensation, for a while, after my... misfortune. It will pass."

Theon hopes so. But that's not all of it.  
"I just don't know what I am anymore."

Grey Worm raises an eyebrow at that.  
"You are man. I am man. Lord Varys is man. You still have doron?"

Another questioning look at Varys.  
"Stones, my Lord Hand."

Theon shakes his head. Greyworm shrugs.  
"Is better without. No pain from feeling."

"Our dear friend is in the right, Lord Greyjoy. The absence of those objects men seem to value so much has been a great source of joy my whole life. Imagine, your mind free of desire, able to pursue other, better purposes."

Theon can't believe his ears.  
"A little more helpful advice would be appreciated."

Varys looks apologetical. "The best advice I can give you... try not to get fat." Grey Worm looks blank and says nothing.

"And I can never be with a woman again..."  
Theon can't believe he's said that. It shouldn't matter, but of course it does.

"Not true. There are other ways to give pleasure to woman. You can make woman very happy still."  
Varys gazes at Grey Worm, the warrior's face still blank.

"I mean it. When Missandei and I fall in love, I do things. Good things for her."

Varys can't hide his curiosity. 

"But YOU don't feel anything, do you?"  
"Not like that. But I feel great pleasure of giving Missandei pleasure. Is love. And there is a way, eunuchs can have pleasure, too."

Now it's Theon's turn to curiously stare at Grey Worm.

Grey Worm's face doesn't move at all. 

"Is truth. I know a man in Meereen, he is shepherd. He is drunk one night, wants to go to sheep for pleasure. Is too drunk. Goes wrong side. Has his azandy bitten off."

Theon shudders. Varys snorts. Grey Worm continues.  
"When better again, he comes to pleasure house. The women there show him a secret spot in a man's lorty."

Theon doesn't need Varys for the meaning of this word. 

"When you push that spot, a man feels great pleasure. " 

Varys is unable to hold himself back now, his voice sounds part disgusted, part fascinated.

"And did you or your lovely companion ever try?"

Grey Worm doesn't answer, but one corner of his mouth twitches slightly upwards. 

Varys claps his hands.  
"Time to retire I fear, dear friends. And I gather our young Lord Greyjoy has a lot to ponder about.  
Until tomorrow, then!"  
And he leaves the room, his robes fluttering behind him. He seems in a hurry.  
Theon and Grey Worm look at each other. Grey Worm shrugs.

"Tomorrow he walks funny."

**Author's Note:**

> edited for more recent insights (S07E07)


End file.
